In motor vehicles, in particular in commercial vehicles, which have a leaf-sprung axle, there is the danger that when driving over bumps or during braking the axle is heavily deflected. This can lead to an overuse of the leaf spring. This overuse is due to an undefined, S-shaped deflection of the leaf spring. To avoid overuse of the leaf spring, a stop device of the aforementioned type is used. For this purpose it is known to mount the stop device on a vehicle support of the motor vehicle.
Thus, DE 35 15 130 C2 discloses a rubber stop, which is mounted on a vehicle support of a commercial vehicle via a retaining plate.
Furthermore, DE 36 20 883 C2 discloses a stop device which has a stop bracket formed from two solid steel sheets with a receiving opening into which a rubber stop is inserted. The stop bracket is secured to a vehicle support such that the rubber stop rests against the vehicle support and is fixed in the receiving opening.
Furthermore, JP 52 70 226 A discloses a stop device with a rubber stop which is attached to a support made of metal. The support is in turn bolted on a vehicle support.
Due to their construction, the stop devices known from the prior art have a high weight.
Furthermore, a known stop device 1 is shown in FIG. 1, which consists of a massive T-shaped steel support 2, which on the end side is provided with a support plate 3, on which a rubber buffer 4 is arranged. The support plate 3 is supported by ribs 5 on the steel support 2 to induce the forces acting on the rubber buffer 4 into the steel support 2. The steel support 2 is fastened via two screws on a vehicle support 6. As can be seen in FIG. 1, the installation space available on the vehicle support 6 is provided for cable lines 7. The cable lines 7 are pre-assembled in retaining plates 8 and secured by means of these retaining plates 8 on the vehicle support 6.
Due to the occurance of high bending moments this stop device requires a heavy steel structure for mounting the rubber buffer on a longitudinal vehicle support. As a result of this, this known stop device has a high weight so that motor vehicle provided with it has a low payload and high CO2 emissions. In addition, the steel support is made by forging, which requires a subsequent machining of the steel support. Subsequent machining is cost-intensive. In addition, the installation space on the longitudinal vehicle support 6 is used without restriction for cable lines.